queenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert
The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert for AIDS Awareness was a benefit concert held on Easter Monday, 20 April 1992 at Wembley Stadium in London, England for an audience of 72,000.1 The concert was produced for television by Ray Burdis, directed by David Mallet and broadcast live on television and radio to 76 countries around the world, with an audience of up to one billion.23 The concert was a tribute to Queen's lead vocalist, Freddie Mercury, who died of AIDS on 24 November 1991. The show marked bassist John Deacon's final full-length concert with Queen (save a short live appearance with Brian May, Roger Taylor and Elton John in 1997). The profits from the concert were used to launch The Mercury Phoenix Trust, an AIDS charity organisation. Performances Without Queen # Metallica – "Enter Sandman", "Sad but True", "Nothing Else Matters" # Extreme – Queen Medley, "Love of My Life", "More Than Words" (Gary Cherone & Nuno Bettencourt) # Def Leppard – "Animal", "Let's Get Rocked", "Now I'm Here" (with Brian May) # Bob Geldof – "Too Late God" # Spinal Tap – "The Majesty of Rock" # U2 – "Until the End of the World" – played via satellite from Sacramento, California # Guns N' Roses – "Paradise City", "Only Women Bleed", "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" # Mango Groove – "Special Star" – played via satellite from Johannesburg, South Africa # Elizabeth Taylor – AIDS Prevention Speech # Freddie Mercury – compilation of various interactions with the audience With Queen # Queen + Joe Elliott & Slash – "Tie Your Mother Down" # Queen + Roger Daltrey & Tony Iommi – "Heaven and Hell" (intro), "Pinball Wizard" (intro), "I Want It All" # Queen + Zucchero – "Las Palabras de Amor" # Queen + Gary Cherone & Tony Iommi – "Hammer to Fall" # Queen + James Hetfield & Tony Iommi – "Stone Cold Crazy" # Queen + Robert Plant – "Innuendo" (including parts of "Kashmir"), "Thank You" (intro), "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # Brian May + Spike Edney – "Too Much Love Will Kill You" # Queen + Paul Young – "Radio Ga Ga" # Queen + Seal – "Who Wants to Live Forever" # Queen + Lisa Stansfield – "I Want to Break Free" # Queen + David Bowie & Annie Lennox – "Under Pressure" # Queen + Ian Hunter, David Bowie, Mick Ronson, Joe Elliott & Phil Collen – "All the Young Dudes" # Queen + David Bowie & Mick Ronson – "Heroes" # David Bowie – "Lord's Prayer" # Queen + George Michael – "'39" # Queen + George Michael & Lisa Stansfield – "These Are the Days of Our Lives" # Queen + George Michael – "Somebody to Love" # Queen + Elton John & Axl Rose – "Bohemian Rhapsody" Using the same light show as The Magic Tour from 1986 for the opera section and vocals played from a tape using the original 1970s’ studio recording featuring Freddie Mercury. # Queen + Elton John & Tony Iommi – "The Show Must Go On" # Queen + Axl Rose – "We Will Rock You" # Queen + Liza Minnelli supported by everyone else who performed at the concert – "We Are the Champions" # Queen – "God Save the Queen" (taped outro)